


Gold in the Double Trap

by marysutherland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2012 Summer Olympics, 221B Ficlet, M/M, wet!lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonel Moran, at the Olympics, with the air-gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold in the Double Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fengirl88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/gifts).



Sherlock comes back from the dead after three months, because he's an impatient bugger. Also because you can't haunt your own grave for long before a wily old copper gets suspicious. After he catches Sherlock, Lestrade gives him a clip round the ear. Well, it starts as that. It's remarkable what Sherlock's picked up from three months doing nothing but watching people in churchyards.

"Colonel Moran," Lestrade tells Sherlock much, much later. "At the Olympics. With the air-gun. He's out to revenge Moriarty. Mycroft's got intelligence that he's targeting Zara." He expects to have to explain Zara. He's not expecting that Sherlock's deleted the very idea of London 2012.

***

Lestrade also expects that chasing all round Greenwich Park will go wrong, and sure enough, who ends up in the drink at a cross-country water jump? The muddy figure that he and Sherlock drag from its position half under the fence is oddly familiar. Kitty Riley, desperate for a royal scoop to regain her place on the tabloid front pages.

Lestrade's phone rings when they're drying themselves out; he listens as Mycroft splutters about appalling breaches of security.

"Moran fooled us," he tells Sherlock. "His target was at the main park."

"A man's dead," Sherlock replies, puzzled. "I'm happy, but why are you smiling?"

"Moran chose his target well. He shot Boris."


End file.
